Forgot to Laugh
'''Forgot to Laugh '''is a single by Ashley Kettle, which will be released on November 1, 2015. Lyrics When I read your face It's like a screen door I can see right through. Your heart's a window. Why you gotta treat me like the bimbo Who sticks it out When you don't care anymore? You make it so easy You're sweet like a Reese's Pieces But I promise, if you leave me You'll be crawling on your knees So if you go, it's a joke If you drive away Hope you get a flat tire, get stranded If it's goodbye today Know you're leaving here empty-handed 'Cause I got my own life And you're just a punch line If you go, you're a joke I forgot to laugh You don't like it when I check your iPhone (check your iPhone) I don't even get my own ring tone (ring tone) When you're heading out with all your best bros (best bros) You don't wanna tell me where you guys go (guys go) You say that I'm needy Like a kid needs Reese's Pieces But I promise if you leave me You'll be running back to me At my door, what a joke If you drive away Hope you get a flat tire, get stranded If it's goodbye today Know you're leaving here empty-handed 'Cause I got my own life And you're just a punch line If you go, you're a joke I forgot to laugh So if you're saying, "Peace" Like you're so over me Trying to sting like a bee Then I gotta laugh You're more like a ducky Or a cute little bunny Think that you're funny I forgot to laugh, laugh Like a diamond in a mountain of coal I'm the girl the guys can't find anymore (Hey, yeah) If you drive away Hope you get a flat tire, get stranded If it's good-bye today (good-bye) Know you're leaving here empty-handed 'Cause I got my own life And you're just a punch line If you go, you're a joke I forgot to laugh If you drive away (If you drive away) Hope you get a flat tire, get stranded If it's good-bye today (good-bye) Know you're leaving here empty-handed 'Cause I got my own life And you're just a punch line If you go, (go-o-o) you're a joke (you're a jo-o-oke) I forgot to laugh Na na na na na Na na na na na Na na na na na (na na na na na) Na na na na na Na na na na na Na na na na na (na na na na na) Na na na na na Na na na na na Na na na na na (na na na na na) Na na na na na Na na na na na Na na na na na (na na na na na) I forgot to laugh. Trivia *About the song, Kettle said: "This new song I'm working on is about a girl who is fed up with her boyfriend's crazy antics, and if he ends up leaving her, it's his loss because she already knows that she is one of the best things that ever happened to him and he's stupid if he does." *Kettle denied rumors of the song being about she and her boyfriend, Mark Christian's relationship. She said that she wrote this song for a friend and for any of her fans that have lousy boyfriends. Category:Singles Category:Ashley Kettle Discography Category:Heatherblast9's projects Category:Music